Manual distribution systems employ the use of barcodes and other printed/encoded information for use in electronically scanning, sorting and managing distribution items. As items are manually sorted and processed by operators, scanning systems and techniques are employed to automatically capture and process barcodes and other machine readable information. Many methods and devices for processing barcodes are available. These may include one-dimensional barcode scanning devices, such as handheld barcode readers. Other examples of barcode scanning devices and systems include photo diode pen type readers, laser barcode scanners, charge coupled diode (CCD) scanners, and camera based barcode scanners. Improved scanning systems and techniques are desirable for allowing operators to efficiently sort and scan distribution items as they are being handled and processed in a distribution system.